Balada Cinta Eunhae
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: Donghae sangat shock melihat retweetan Eunhyuk yang mengatainya 'bullshit' ditwitter, ups. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yesung yang merasa dikambing hitamkan? Apakah yg sebenarnya terjadi dibalik twitter? /just another HaeHyuk fiction/ /terinspirari dari 'kontroversi' mereka ditwitter/ Mind to Review? :)


**Balada Cinta EunHae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**  
**Main pair: EunHae/HaeHyuk**

**.**

.  
**Cameo: YeWook**

**.**

**.**  
**Eunhae dan Yewook saling memiliki**

**.**

**.**

**K+**

**.**

.

.  
**Typo(s) / Absurd / Gaje / Gombal gagal / Humor fail / OOC /  
**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari kejadian EunYeHae di Twitter. Waktu Hyuk nge-Retweet, tweetan Hae dengan kata-kata yang 'Waw' dan Hyuk juga Retweet, tweetan Yeye dengan sangat 'manis.' ...**

**.**

**.**

**Dan ingat ini hanya fanfict yang berasal dari imajinasi liar saya :)...**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

.  
**Please Enjoy~!**

* * *

Lee Donghae, namja 27th dengan kelakuan anak 5th, tengah terbengong diruang tengah drom lantai 12. Sejujurnya perasaannya kini tengah gundah. Ditinggal 4 hari 3 malam oleh sang terkasih, membuat hatinya serasa kehilangan batrai. Mati.

Tidak juga sih, lebih tepatnya ia .. Galau.

Ya, benar saja. Monyet manisnya kini tengah berada di Negri tetangga dari tetangganya, Vietnam.

Tentu ia tahu kalau Eunhyuk ke Vietnam bukan dalam rangka liburan, dia bekerja. Tapi tetap saja ia tak tahan dianggurin begini. Kalau bisa ia ingin menyeret paksa Eunhyuk untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dan mengunci Eunhyuk dan dirinya dikamar selama seminggu.

'Ahk! Lihat saja kalau dia pulang, Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya.' niatnya dalam hati.

Donghae melihat kearah jendela drom. Hujan rintik mulai berjatuhan mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Kira-kira Eunhyuk lagi apa ya..?" gumamnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

"Ah benar! Kenapa tidak ku telepon saja dia?" seperti mendapat pencerahan, dengan segera Donghae mengambil i-Phone 5 nya diatas meja. Dan mencari nama dikontaknya. Tanpa menhunggu lama orang yang tengah ia telepon sudah menerima panggilannya.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Hyukkiieeee~~!" Donghae mulai merengek layaknya anak umur 5th yang hilang dan baru bertemu ibunya.

"Ada apa, Hae-ah?" jawab Eunhyuk kaget mendengar rengekan Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"Hae kangen Hyukkie~~" lanjut Donghae manja.

"Oh."

"Kok cuma oh?" tanya Donghae tak terima.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk kelewat polos.

"Memang Hyukkie nggak kangen Hae?" tanya Donghae melas.

"Kangen."

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?"

"Gak pengen ketemu?" jawab Donghae sabar menghadapi _namjachingunya_ yang kelewat polos atau.. _babbo_?

"Pengen."

"Ayo!"

"Kemana?"

'Gubrakkk'

Rasanya Donghae ingin sekali menjedukan kepala pirangnya keatas meja menghadapi kelakuan _soulmate_ sehidup sematinya itu.

"Hae-ah, kau kenapa?"

"Hyukkie kapan pulang?" tanya Donghae mengabaikan pertannyaan Eunhyuk. Tidak mungkin ia berkata sedang menjedukan kepalanya karena kelakuan _namjachingunya._

"Besok, mungkin."

"Kau sepertinya betah sekali disana, Hyuk."

"Siapa bilang? Disini panas sekali tahu. Aku rindu suasana dingin Seoul."

"Panas? Haha disini malah sedang hujan loh, Hyukkie."

"Aissh.. Aku sangat suka hujan." ucap Eunhyuk sambil cemberut.

"Aku juga suka padamu." jawab Donghae gak nyambung.

"Ish, siapa juga yang bilang suka Hae?"

"Hyukkie."

_"Anii."_

"Tapi suka 'kan?"

"Eumm.. Nde.." Eunhyuk mulai salting.

"Aku juga suka hujan. Tapi lebih suka denganmu." Donghae mulai gombal.

"Huh?_ Jinjja?"_

_"Jinjjaro!_ Tapi kau dengan hujan jelas berbeda."

"Tentu."

"Mau tau apa bedanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau hujan jatuh kebumi untuk memberi kehidup demi masa depan. Kalau Hyukkie jatuh kehati ku, untuk melanjutkan hidup kita dimasa depan."

"Issh.. Mulai deh gombalnya." kata Eunhyuk gemas. Ia sampai menggigit sedotan dari susu yang ia minum sebagai pelampiasan_. Namjachingunya_ satu itu benar-benar membuatnya salting.

"Cuma untukmu, _Chagiya."_ jawab Donghae sok manis.

"Yang benar? Kau itu sering menggombal, Hae-ah. Apalagi kepada ELF."

"Aissh.. Tentu itu berbeda, _Chagiya_. Kau dan ELF punya tempat sendiri dihatiku. Tentu kau yang lebih spesial."

"Sudahlah, Hae-ah. Kau ingin aku meledak disini karena saking panasnya wajahku, eoh?" kata Eunhyuk jujur. Yup ia rasanya ingin meledak dengan gombalan maut Donghae yang tak ada habisnya ini.

"Ahahaha.. _Mianhe, Chagiya_." cengenges Donghae. Ah ternyata memang bukan pilihan yang salah menelepon Eunhyuk saat ini. Sungguh membuang rasa galau dan bisa sedikit mengoaati rasa rindunya.

"Huh? kau tidak bertanya aku sedang apa?"

"Sudah pasti kau sedang duduk manis, mengotak atik i-Phone, sambil minum susu _strawberry_ 'kan?" pertanyaan Donghae lebih tepat disebut sebagah pernyataan.

"Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kebiasaan calon istriku dimasa depan, eoh?"

Rasanya Eunhyuk mau berlari dan menyeburkan diri dikolam renang terdekat demi mendinginkan wajahnya yang memanas. Apalagi saat ia mendengar kata 'calon istri masa depan'. Hah.

"Ampuun Hae-ah. Sudah ya, gombalnya tunggu aku sampe drom saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa, ne?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menunggumu."

"Ya! Hae-ah!" Eunhyuk memperingati dengan bentakan. Tidak bisahkah Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya biasa saja tanpa ada  
unsur gombalan?

"Sungguh, Hyukkie. Aku memang sedang menunggumu di drom."

"Bisakah lebih spesifik lagi?"

"Spesifik bagaimana? Apa aku harus bilang aku sedang duduk disofa lantai 12 yang berwarna krem. Terbengong seperti orang tak punya jiwa sambil menunggu sang kekasih pulang dari perantauannya?"

_"Pabboya!"_

"Hehe.."

"Dengan member lain 'kan?"

_"Ani."_

"Eh? Sendiri?"

_"Aniyo."_

"Lalu dengan siapa?" Eunhyuk mulai merinding sendiri.

"Hmm.. Ryeowookie.."

_"Mwo?"_ Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening tidak percaya sambil duduk tegak mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

'Donghae dan Ryeowook? Apa yang mereka lakukan didrom berdua?' Eunhyuk mulai berpikir yang nggak-nggak.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya Ryeowook kini sedang didapur membuat makanan. Jadi aku tidak benar-benar berdua secara dekat."

"Tetap saja! Kenapa Ryeowookie membuat makanan dilantai 12? Apa dapur lantai 11 sudah hangus terbakar karena dipakai Kyuhyun memasak, hah?" Eunhyuk berkata sewot.

_"Andwae! _Dapur masih baik-baik saja. Aku menyuruhnya membuat makanan disini karena aku lapar."

"Kenapa tidak buat sendiri?" tanya Eunhyuk masih sewot.

"Malas. Hehe. Sudahlah, Hyuk. Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain dengan Wookie, kok. Kami tidak selingkuh." ayolah mana berani Donghae menggoda Ryeowook? Bisa abis dia dijadiin makan malam Kkoming dan Melo oleh Yesung. Lagian Ryeowook sudah dianggap _dongsaeng_ kandung oleh Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa cuma berdua? Yesung _hyung_? Kyuhyun? Sungmin _hyung_? Shindong _hyung_? pada kemana?" absen Eunhyuk BT.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ ada dilantai 11, Shindong _hyung_ sedang kerumah Nari-_noona_. Sedangkan Yesung hyung mungkin sedang di Mobit. Kau cemburu ya, Hyukkie?" goda Donghae.

"_Andwaee!"_ kilah Eunhyuk terlalu bersemangat.

"Iya deh gak cemburu. Cuma _jealous_." goda Donghae tambah semangat. Pasti sekarang wajah cemburu Hyukkienya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"_Andwaee!_ Ish kau menyebalkan sekali sih?" Eunhyuk berkata kesal. Udah tahu dia memang cemburu. Kenapa harus dikatakan?

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Donghae tertawa bak orang kesetanan disofa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia hanya membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang mempouting 'kan bibir seksinya sambil mengerutkan alis kesal. Dan ia malah makin keras tertawa.

_"Aissh.. Jinjja."_

"Ahaha.. _Mian_, Hyukkie. Kau benar-benar lucu, sungguh. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jadinya. Hahaha.. Eh hallo? Hyuk? Hallo Hyuk?" Donghae berkali-kali memanggil nama Eunhyuk. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Ah mungkin pulsanya habis atau Eunhyuk yang mematikan panggilan secara sepihak?

Ah sudahlah.. Nanti Hyukkienya juga berhenti ngambek. Dia bukan tipe namja yang bisa berlama-lama marah. Hatinya terlalu baik.

Huh? Kau meremehkan Eunhyuk ya, Donghae-ah?

'Hahh.. Mending sekarang buka twitter dan _mentweet_ beberapa kata. Mumpung cuacanya sangat bagus untuk di abadikan.' katanya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa kali memfoto hujan dengan gaya bak fotografer profesional, akhirnya Donghae mengupload hasil jepretannya dan menuliskan beberapa kata.

** donghae861015 Rainy days ... Like it ^^**

.

.

.

'Huh! Menyebalkan!' Eunhyuk berkata dalam hati. Kesal juga dirinya menghadapi kelakuan Donghae yang kekanakan. Apa-apaan itu? Baru beberapa menit menggombal, eh dia malah membuat wajahnya yang merah karena malu berubah jadi merah karena marah. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Donghae, _pabboya!"_

_Dengan_ mood down akhirnya Eunhyuk beralih ke i-Phone nya lalu membuka twitter pribadinya. Mungkin dengan membaca beberapa _mention_ dari ELF untuknya rasa kesalnya jadi sedikit terobati.

"Huh?" Eunhyuk menaikan satu alisnya melihat sebuah _tweet_ lewat didepan mata bulatnya. _Tweetan_ Donghae.

'Ya! Bukannya minta maaf, dia malah mentweet gak jelas begini. Lihat saja apa akibatnya karena telah mengabaikan ku, Lee Donghae!'

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengklik _tweetan_ itu dan meretweetnya sambil tesenyum atau menyeringai iblis mirip Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas dengan prakaryanya. Eunhyuk akhirnya mengklik tombol tweet tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Hahahaha. Rasakan kau, Lee Donghae!"

Entah hanya perasaan atau apa, tapi Author melihat aura iblis mengaur dari sekitar tubuh Hyuk. Hii..

Dengan seringai yang masih terpampang diwajahnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok bertampang jahat, Eunhyuk kembali melihat tweetan di t_imelinenya_. Dan ia melihat tweetan salah satu _Hyung_ anehnya. Yesung _hyung._

"Hahaha.." Eunhyuk tertawa meremehkan melihat tweetan Yesung yang ternyata ada typonya. Heh, penyakit unik _namjachingunya_ bisa menular juga ternyata.

Dan seperti mendapat bisikan iblis, ide jahat muncul dibenak Eunhyuk. Ia mengklik _tweetan_ itu lalu _meretweet_nya dengan kata-kata 'manis'. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan r_etweetannya_ untuk Donghae.

'Hahaha. Apa reaksi Donghae nanti ya?' pikirnya jahat.

Akhirnya setelah puas membalas sakit hatinya, Eunhyuk keluar dari twitter. Sambil terus menyeriangi jahat, dia mulai menyesapi susu _strawberry_ yang entah sudah keberapa itu.

"Tinggal tunggu reaksi yang lain saja. Kekeke." kikiknya mirip kuntilanak.

.

.

* * *

Donghae membelalakan mata melihat pemandangan di i-Phone 5 nya. Bukan, bukan karena ia sedang menonton adegan _yadong_, tapi karena sebuah _mention_ yang ia terima.

"_Bullshit_?" Donghae bergumam tak percaya.

** AllRiseSilver Bullshitting RT donghae861015 Rainy days ... Like it ^^**

_"Mwooo?_" Donghae yang baru sadar siapa yang _meretweet tweetannya_ berteriak tak percaya, ia sampai berdiri dari duduknya saking kagetnya.

"Huaaaa.. Hyukkie kau benar-benar marah padaku ya?!" jerit Donghae baru saja ia membuka twitter Eunhyuk untuk meminta maaf. Matanya kembali dikagetkan dengan salah dua dari tweetan namjachingunya.

** AllRiseSilver Aku juga sama sepertimu hyung~ RT shfly3424 Cuaca mendung .. Namun meski**  
**begitu harus tetap merasa kuat .. Tenanglah .. Memulai hari ini, hari ini bagus untuk berjalan-jalan dengan kamu sendiri ^^**

_"Ige mwoyaa?!"_ Donghae berteriak histeris tak percaya. Tentu saja tak percaya, Hyukkienya yang manis, polos dan terlampau baik hati mengatainya dengan umpatan kasar. Terlebih ini dijejaring sosial. Apa kata ELF nanti? Apa kata _shippernya_ nanti?

Apalagi _tweetannya_ kepada Yesung _hyung_ yang sangat 'manis'. Ingin membalas dendam ceritanya?

Ah iya, Hyukkienya sedang cemburu karena ia berduaan -sumpah apapun itu dia salah paham- dengan Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang jadi pelampiasan. Dan beginilah cara pembalasannya ke Donghae.

'Dan kau benar-benar sukses, Hyukkie.'

Donghae yang frustasi hanya bisa menjedukan kepalanya kemeja terdekat sambil menggumam '_Mian.. Mian.._' dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Kalau saja sekarang ini Hyukkienya disini pasti ia sudah sujud minta maaf karena tidak langsung minta maaf dan malah mengabaikannya.

Tipe suami takut istri, eoh?

'Ah aku merindukan suaranya.'

"...Hae..."

Secara otomatis Donghae menghentikan gerakannya menjedukan kepala kemeja. Benarkah itu suara Hyukkienya yang memanggil namanya dengan..

.

.

.  
Melas..?

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ super lebay Donghae mendongakan kepalanya menghap sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"...Donghae hyung, hiks.."

Ternyata bukan Hyukkienya yang memanggil namanya dengan melas. Jauh lebih buruk malah.

Ryeowook yang entah sudah berapa lama berada disana, berdiri sambil memegang i-Phone kesayangannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Kenapa lagi dengan dongsaeng tukang masaknya ini?

"Ada apa, Ryeowookie?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Yesung _hyung.._ Hyukkie_ hyung_.. Twitter.. Huuueeeeeeee...!"

"Ee.. ehh.. Ya! Ya! Jangan menangis, Ryeowookie. Cup, cup, cup." Donghae yang kaget dengan tangisan tiba-tiba dari suara tenor Ryeowook segera berdiri untuk menenangkannya. Apa dia mau ganti kalau semua kaca drom pecah gara-gara suara Ryeowook yang melengking tinggi?

'Aissh! Aku akan benar-benar di jadikan makan malam Kkoming dan Melo hari ini!' rutuk Donghae pasrah dalam hati.

Kekekeke (ketawa evilnya Eunhyuk)

.

.

.

.  
**Fin.**

* * *

**_A/N:_**  
gaje, garing, absurd, telaattt. Ya ya i know, guys ==,)v

.  
Entahlah saat liat retweetan Hyuk ke Hae langsung berpikir kalau mereka lagi kangen satu sama lain. Dan ditambah retweetan Hyuk ke Yeye, saya jadi kepikiran buat cerita absurd bin ajaib ini. Hehe yang paling kasihan disini tentu si-manusia-gak-tahu-menahu Wookie /pukpuk oppa/

.

.

Aku emang paling suka buat cerita yang berbau canon begini. Apalagi yang terjadi di twitter. Lucu aja nonton oppadeul yang konyol dilayar kaca, ikut ngoplakin ELF ditwitter. Coba tunjuk tangan yang merasa ikut gila ditwitter karena oppadeul! /tunjuktanganbangga/ gaha sekalian mengabadikan momen gitu. /slap/

.

.

.

Btw, Makasih banget buat yang udah Review, Fave, Follows dll story ku yang Let Me Kiss You dan Team Yesung VS Team 86 동생들님 :)

.  
**Special thanks to:**  
advice | **imNari** | casanova indah | **Anonymouss** | Lee Eun Jae | **Lee Chan88** | Jiaehaehyuk | **nvyptr** | **amandhharu0522** | pumpkinsparkyumin |** dekdes** | lyndaariezz | **Yuzuki Chaeri.** Yang udah review fict ku yang Let Me Kiss You I'm very glad with you, guys. Love ya! :D

.

**And also special thanks to :**

**Arit291** | angelieeteukwithoutwings | **cloudyeye** | Love Clouds | **Arum Junnie** | love haehyuk | **parkhyun** | cloudlovekyusung | **Gyurievil** | Lee Eun Jae | **Oh Hyunsung** | Alvia | **ChaaChulie247** | Arvita kim | **EviLisa2101** | cloud3024 | **Asha lightyagamikun** | Evil Roommate | **sayangsemuamembersuju** | pumpkinsparkyumin | **Guest** | sungjiel |** yeyepapo** | elfariha2410 | **Kim Yera**. Yang udah review fict ku yang Team Yesung VS Team 86 동생들님. Iam very thanks of you, guys. Love ya! :D

.

.  
hmmm trus apalagi ya? /udahwoydurasi!/

Ah ya! yg mau tahu -kayaknyagakada- twitter ku silahkan di follow ** muuyuki31_** yg gk mw jg gpp. Kekeke /ketawaevilbrgHyuk/ 3:} Mari kita berteman dan saling share tentang Superman kita ,)/

.  
Ok sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan. Pay pay :D/

.

.

Mind to Review juseyo?... :)


End file.
